Slushie
A slush or a slushie is a generic term for a flavored frozen drink. There are many different flavor of slushie. The cup they come in is called Big Quench. It is speculated that the Big Quench is a knock-off of the Seven/Eleven Slurpee. This beverage have been thrown to many New Directions members like Kurt , Sam , Quinn , Rachel and the others by bullies or just some random people , where Brittany and Lauren seem to be the only members whom never been slushied. The action of throwing slushies is called a slushie facial. Sometimes they know the victims expect to be slushied, so they prepare for them by wearing rain jackets. The slushie is also a glee icon, as it has been used in a multitude of advertisements, such as the season two promotional pictures and on the covers of the singles of the music on iTunes. It is also used in New Directions regionals performance in Season 2 when they throw fake slushies at the audience. They were slushie cups filled with red confetti. In the episode A Very Glee Christmas, various members of New Directions are seen being slushied with green and red slushies. However, slushies are not sold in the green colour. Mike suggests that they coloured slush from the carpark green. Sue is also known to have thrown slushies, or be seen holding one. Rachel is the first one seen in the show slushied, from Puck. Kurt was the first to be seen getting slushied in Season 2 (Audition) by Azimio and Finn was the first to be seen getting slushied in Season 3 (The Purple Piano Project) by the hockey team. Self-Slushie facial A self-slushie facial is the act on one person giving their self a facial slushie. Only one person has done it. Kurt Hummel in Mash-Up when he "took one for the team" when the football team threatened to beat Finn up if he didn't do it. Kurt took the slushie from Finn and slushied himself. List of people Slushied *[[Rachel|'Rachel']] was slushied by Puck in Pilot, double-slushied by Puck and Karofsky in Showmance, then by Karofsky in Hell-o. *[[Sam|'Sam']] was slushied by Azimio and Karofsky in "Duets" and by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *[[Mike|'Mike']] was slushied by Karofsky in A Very Glee Christmas and by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *[[Puck|'Puck']] was slushied by Karofsky in Mash-Up and by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Tina '''was slushied by a football player in A Very Glee Christmas. *[[Mercedes|'Mercedes']] was slushied by Azimio in Hell-O and A Very Glee Christmas. *'Quinn was slushied by Azimio and the football team in Mash-Up. *Finn was slushied by Karofsky and later Azimio and the football team in Mash Up, then he was slushied by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, and again by the hockey team in The Purple Piano Project. *Kurt was slushied by himself in Mash-Up , an unknown football player in Hell-O, and Azimio in Audition. *[[Will|'''Will]] was the only adult to get slushied by New Directions in Mash Up. *'Artie '''was slushied by the football players and later the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *[[Karofsky|'Karofsky']] was slushied by Scott Cooper in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Azimio' was slushied by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *[[Santana|'Santana''']] was slushied by Karofsky in A Night Of Neglect. *In Born This Way, when Karofsky apologizes to the New Directions and states that he thinks he has slushied each and every member, showing flashbacks to various times and episodes, but Brittany and Lauren are not shown getting slushied. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-22-16h49m40s157.png|Kurt in Mash-Up Glee slushie 5.jpg|Quinn and Finn in Mash-Up Glee slushie 3.jpg|Rachel in Showmance 2-10-glee-slush.png|Mike, Tina and Mercedes in A Very Glee Christmas 789.jpg|Sam in Duets slushiesantana.JPG|Santana in A Night of Neglect Glee-Artie-Slushie.jpg|Artie in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Slushie-facial-01-2009-10-21.jpg|Will in Mash-Up explore_gawkertv_videos_2192.jpg|Kurt in Audition Tumblr lii4kfKm8R1qfh53z.gif|Santana in A Night of Neglect Mike_slushie.jpg|Mike in A Very Glee Christmas Rachel-slushie.jpg|Rachel in Pilot 2dsa3d.jpg|Artie in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle x12.jpg|New Directions slushing to Will in Mash-Up Slushies K,R,M.png|Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes in Hell-O Dave slushies Glee Club.gif|Flashback of Slushies poor puck.jpg|Puck in Mash-Up Videos thumb|300px|right 300px